1. Field of the Inventiong
The present invention relates to an antenna module and a manufacturing method thereof, and more specifically to an antenna module used in a GPS and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, GPS (Global Positioning System) has become more widely used, especially for navigation positioning. By integrating secondary satellites and communication techniques, accurate positioning, direction and distance can be easily found by anybody; even their speed and time can be known. Hence, the application scope of GPS is very wide. Many kinds of mobile communication devices (such as mobile phones, PDAs, etc.), or relative car electronic devices have been integrated with GPS functions, and GPS has thereby become a necessary function for many devices.
However, because of the rapid development of techniques, demands on utility and the need for portability, the size of electronic elements has tended towards becoming smaller and smaller. When integrating multiple functions into a single product, the space occupied by elements must be taken into account. The volume of chips or semiconductor elements can be reduced easily because of the development of packaging processes. However, the volume of prior art GPS antenna modules is difficult to reduce. Please refer to FIG. 1, in which a cutaway view of an antenna module frame of a prior art is shown. The antenna module includes a three layered frame that includes a patch antenna 100a, a PCB (printed circuit board) 300a, and a shielding case 400a. One surface of the PCB 300a is soldered with a plurality of electronic elements 310a, and another surface is adhered with the patch antenna 100a via double-sided glue 200a. The patch antenna 100a is connected electronically with the soldered dots 500a via the antenna pin 101a which penetrates the PCB 300a. Moreover, the shielding case 400a is soldered on the side of the PCB 300a soldered with a plurality of electronic elements 310a via the soldering dots 501a. Because of the volume of the PCB 300a and the shielding case 400a, the volume of the antenna module is limited and cannot to be further reduced. Hence, it is difficult to satisfy the finesse and demands of small products and devices. Further more, for the processes of the antenna module, there are many soldering dots 500a, 501a that must be soldered on manually, thus, the efficiency of the processes and costs are affected.
If the volume of the antenna module is reduced, costs are lowered, and a steady efficiency and characteristic are maintained, thereby, the antenna module becomes more cost competitive. Hence, the GPS antenna module and the processes thereof can be improved further.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved upon and suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.